Drabbles, Drabbles, and More Drabbles
by EarasingRocketTips
Summary: A collection of drabbles that vary from rating, pairing, theme, genre, etc. For the most part, it's in the rated T area.
1. Impossibility

**Ticket, please.**

**Hello and welcome to my first ever drabble fic! Though, I have a tendency to drag things on sometimes so maybe a few will turn out to be itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny, yellow polka-dotted ficlets. Or something similar to that...**

**A good majority of these will also end up having couples in them, and if that's the case, I'll be sure to inform you of that. **

**For instance, this first chapter will have hinted psychoshipping and really crude humor. (What can I say? Those two things go together like PB&J.)**

"Uuh...ugh...! Hnnn...rumph!"

Bakura winced in irritation as the noises coming from his bottom left persisted.

"Eeh, umph! A-almost...there..!"

The pale man shut his eyes and set his fingertips to his forehead, still looking quite annoyed. "Mariku, I already told y-"

"Oh my gods, Bakura! I almost had it!" Brown eyes flitted to a very determined-looking Mariku. He reminded Bakura of a pretzel, strangely, what with the odd way he was stretching.

"Juust a little biit closeeerrr!" The tanned man groaned. He was about to accomplish his goal when a resounding _snap _echoed into the room. Mariku's violet eyes grew in size. No movement came from his for a few moments before he just fell limply onto the floor. Face pointed upwards and set in a grimace, the Egyptian muttered to himself.

"Goddam it."

His pale companion could only smirk down at him.

Bakura let out a laugh. "Told you it was physically impossible to give yourself a blow job."

Mariku was about to send back a haughty remark when Bakura decided to insult him.

"That," Said white-haired male placed his hands on his hips, "or your dick is too small to reach your mouth."

That leering face was getting on the darker man's nerves. Smirking himself, he closed his eyes and said, "Why, if that's the case, why don't you try it yourself?"

Any laughing that was coming from Bakura ceased. When Mariku opened his eyes, he was meant with a fierce look from him.

"It's on."

**I was worried that I would've made the author's notes longer than the actual chapter, even if they _are _supposed to be drabbles. Oh well. Hope you liked the read.~**

**Oh, and if you want to know what kind of position Mariku was in, just Google image 'self blow job'. Or Like a Boss on Youtube. **

**Hasta la Vista~!**


	2. Sweet Tooth

**Comments:**** Yaay, an update! **

**Warnings:**** Only a swear or two **

Mariku belched loudly in satisfaction. A content smile plastered on his face, he patted his stomach and closed his eyes. After a minute or so, he brushed off the cookie crumbs that covered his chest area.

"Best. Damn. Cookies. Ever."

This was why he loved raiding Bakura's kitchen. The guy was a total sweet-tooth; so a look in there never was a disappointing experience.

"I wonder how he's not fat…" Mariku wondered aloud, before shrugging, not really caring. He'd go back in the kitchen to possibly sneak into the drinks, but he didn't want to risk getting caught, since Bakura didn't know about his little visits. He smirked. Heh, some thief.

"Bakura, I'm home!"

Violet met brown. Ryou had walked into the house with difficulty, since his arms were full of shoe-boxes. "Mariku…?" The boy looked at him quizzically. The locked gazes didn't last long when he began to trail his sight down and landed on the empty bowl that had previously held chocolate-chip cookies.

Ryou froze for a minute, before he simply but down all the boxes with care. And Mariku would bet any amount of money that the pale teen before him morphed into his darker, more evil twin.

"If you do not get out of this house now, I will _force_ you to forfeit up those cookies of mine."

Oh…so Ryou was the sweet tooth here.

The taller one didn't have to be told twice.

"Pfft, they tasted like shit, anyway." Mariku scoffed once he was safely outside of the house.

**Not much to say about this one. Um, don't raid the Bakura household? Haha. **


End file.
